User talk:Novablade
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Journey of Magic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Admin I would love to. Yay! Naming Issues That was meant to be the kingdoms name. I've drawn it and everything! Okays Just what the title says. OMG 'Okays' was the title and the title was the answer! Idea for Dragons Chaos Fish will be the rider of the wind dragon, Noventus. His name translates to fly-wind in latin (e.g. Flyer through the wind)! Death befall those who dare insult the name of Chaos Fish, and his Dragon, Noventus! 04:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Art? Hey, I saw the art on this Wikia and most of it is really simple. I'm pretty good at drawing, if you want I could help with some of it... You can see some of my sketches http://nibelilt.deviantart.com here, I don't have that much up now. This is SaplingNibbles from DragonVale Wiki. Nibe 07:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll have a look around and see what kind of character I can be before I just jump into that... XP I don't know if I'll have time to be an Admin, I'll see if I can fit it in sometime... But if I do go on I can be a mod, at least. I'll see what needs to be improved, I prefer traditional drawing over digital art though so I might just redraw from scratch, and I'll see if I have ideas of my own as well. Hi, I'mChaos Fish. Check out my Talk Page! 00:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay dokes It's me, Fishybuz. I got legend pressies today. BTW I got a 3DS with Legend of Zeldar, Super Pokemon Rumble and Nintendogs. Were a bit nervous because of the storm. There is currently a min tornado over us! 08:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Hi, I'mChaos Fish. Check out my Talk Page! 08:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Im making an Evol deck and a wind-up deck as I got 45 PHSW cards. I also got $$$ and got loads of lollies and I also got a drawing kit. And Minecraft. BTW it was thunder that made a loud BOOM!